


Wordplay

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy Kisses, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Lilo fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Songwriting, boy snuggles, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam are a perfect songwriting duo, but sometimes Louis gets a bit silly and Liam trips over his words.</p><p>Or-- Liam makes accidental innuendos and Louis gets totally turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little LiLo scene that popped into my head and yeah :)

Nobody remembers whose idea it was to request bean bag chairs on the tour bus— most likely Niall’s— but they end up being the perfect space for lazy songwriting on travel days. 

Liam’s propped up on his elbows, supporting his upper body with the squishy fabric, allowing his lower body to slouch onto the floor, a yellow legal pad and Batman pencil in his grip. Louis sits opposite him, curled up into a ball in the seat like a kitten, a beanie on his head, a blue pen in his mouth, the cap bitten and strangled between his teeth. 

Liam begins to tap out a beat on his pad with the pencil and Louis’ ears perk up, his head cocking to the side to follow the cadence. “Yeah, yeah,” Louis nods along. “I quite like that beat, Li, keep it going.” Liam’s so lost in the rhythm, his head weaving with the motions of the tune, that he doesn’t hear Louis. “Oi,” Louis shouts, the sound warped around the half-chewed pen in his mouth, spitting the cap at Liam, watching at it pings off Liam’s forehead. Louis doubles over in laughter and rolls off the bean bag onto the floor, a kitten all the same, amused and rolling on his back, kicking up his heels like paws. 

“Ay, what was that for?” Liam grunts, massaging his skin, annoyance quickly dissolving into laughter, his eyes crinkling at the edges. 

Louis winds down from his giggling attack and splays out flat on the floor, staring up at Liam, a starfish on the ground with wide, upside down, googly eyes. “I was trying to compliment you on that beat or summat, but you seemed to need something to catch your attention so,” Louis grins, still upside down to Liam, looking all the more goofy and childlike. 

“Oh,” Liam blushes, the pink creeping through his cheeks and coloring in the creases that turn his eyes into quotations. “Thanks. I kind of lost it, though, when you shot a projectile at my face,” Liam shoots back amiably.

Louis doesn't bother to look wounded, just uprights himself, plops back down into his cushion, wriggling to get the comfort zone just right, and reaches out to snatch Liam’s pencil. Liam gasps in protest, but Louis chides him ah ah ah!, bopping his knee with the pencil. Louis continues to tap out the rhythm on Liam’s knee, steeled in concentration, yet stealing looks at Liam’s face as he attempts and fails to crush the smile forming on his lips. “Brilliant lick, yeah? I think,” Louis replies, continuing to beat absently on Liam’s knee. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Liam flushes again. “Good thing one of us was paying attention.”

“Always,” Louis adds softly, still idly tapping, slowing his pace so the pencil gently grazes Liam’s knee, a whisper between them. And Liam notices. His knee begins to twitch, only slightly, interrupting the beat, tiny hiccups that mirror the blips in his chest. Louis clears his throat quietly. “Lyrics then, yeh?” Liam blinks a couple of times, rapidly, all at once, hoping he can wink away the tiny bumps cropping up on his arms. 

“Words, yes, right, words, lyrics, yes,” Liam fumbles out, drawing his knees into him, and straightening up. He pauses a beat before suggesting, “how about some word associating, yeah?” Liam knows that this is Louis' favorite way to write, especially when they are partners in crime. Liam says a word, Louis responds with another, and they play this game, dance this dance, until entire lines, ideas, hooks, albums are written. 

“Shoot,” Louis offers, relaxing back into his seat, never having surrendered the Batman pencil. 

“Right. Okay. Water,” Liam starts off.

“Wet,” Louis quips immediately, a laugh tumbling from his mouth. “No. No, okay, seriously,” Louis attempts to screw his face into a serious expression. Liam can’t help but dig his teeth into his lip and scrunch his eyes into something innocent, wholly boyish. “Waves. Rolling. Rolling waves. Beach. Beaches. Palm trees. Palm…fronds?” Louis twists his lips into a contemplative pout. “Sorry, mate, this is a shite line of thinking, yeh? Let’s start over.”

“Hang on, though,” Liam taps his finger to his lip, lost in thought. “Frond. Such an odd word. But I like the sound of it, how it feels in my mouth.”

Louis’ eyes blow wide before he bursts into giggles. “LEEYUM Payne,” he hoots, “do my ears deceive me? I’m all for subtle innuendo, but mate…” he trails off, hands clutching his stomach, still gasping for air. 

“No, I…” Liam stops, his mouth hanging open, before pinching his lips shut tight and shaking his head wildly. “That’s not what…you know…” he stutters, leaning forward to shove Louis’ shoulder.

“No, no, it’s great, man, great,” Louis manages through his snickering. “I am in full support of corrupted Liam Payne!” Louis raises his fist to the sky, triumphantly, neatly avoiding the weigh of Liam’s body as it lands on top of his. Liam buries Louis underneath his chest and smothers him, playfully, pinning his wrists above his head and meeting his eyes. Liam doesn’t utter a word and Louis whispers “frond” into Liam’s ear, stifling another round of giggles. 

Liam stays there, suspended, blushing, frozen, Louis’ eyes piercing through him and throwing his chest into chaos all at once. “Wot, you just going to stay there and take it?” Louis challenges, ridiculously, seeing as Liam is clearly the party in control. Louis narrows his icy glare and pauses, parting his lips just so, hinting at a smile, another challenge, or something else entirely, before crashing his mouth up into Liam’s, knocking them backwards onto Liam’s bean bag. Liam is timid at first, shocked, unprepared, but returns the kiss wildly, his hands still wrapped around Louis’ wrists, pinning them over his own head now. The kiss is untamed, raw, and clumsy, teeth clacking and limbs flailing, but neither of them minds. Louis shifts, fully on top of Liam now, and softens his lips, never pulling back. They nip gently at each others’ lips for a moment before Liam finally withdraws, steadily, shyly, gently dropping Louis’ arms. Louis’ eyes remain closed for a brief moment and when he flutters them open, glassy and cool, Liam’s wearing a dopey grin and biting his bottom lip. Louis doesn’t show any intent to move; instead, he keeps himself hovering above Liam for an eternity before slowly lowering himself onto Liam’s chest and awkwardly assuming the position of a baby koala. Liam can’t speak or even think— he instinctively cradles Louis into a cuddle and nuzzles his forehead. 

“Don’t play like you didn’t see it coming, Payne,” Louis mutters a beat later. Liam attempts to stutter out something, but his unformed thoughts are interrupted. 

“Hey hey, where was my invite?” Niall pops his head around the corner, “you’re shite, mates.” He flings himself on top of them and plants sloppy kisses on cheeks, hands, heads, any surfaces he can access. Louis and Liam groan, laughing, underneath him, swatting their arms in every direction. Niall grunts, chuckling, and eventually gives in. “Alright, ‘right, right,” he rolls off onto the floor. “I’ll leave you two to it, just wanted in on the love fest for a minute or two, yeh know,” he shrugs, looking nothing less than pleased. “What’s a band of mates if they can’t cuddle and smooch a bit, innit?” Niall beams in their direction, winking imperceptibly, before setting off to find another adventure.

Louis and Liam are still flopped over each other, a tangle of limbs and bumping noses. Louis nudges the tip of his nose against Liam’s cheek, fluttering his eyelashes ever so slightly. Liam’s face burns through shades of crimson to carnation and Louis is close enough to feel it. “I’m very frond of you, you know,” Louis whispers against his cheek and Liam dips his head, steals another kiss, and mumbles, “I’m very frond of you too, Lou.”


End file.
